I don't cuddle
by mabelreid
Summary: DL. One upon a time Danny was a player, now he's married and has a little girl. Lindsay has an annoucement and their snowed in at her parents home in Montana. One shot of complete fluff


_A/n Here is a random piece of fluff for your consideration. It's based on Danny's remark in Grand murder and Central Station, when he said "I don't cuddle"_

The late afternoon sun streamed into the ranch house kitchen, bathing it in golden light. The shadows cast by the trees surrounding the property twisted, and writhed in the wind that blew in from the north. There was a storm coming in. It promised to be a big one, but the inhabitants of the house weren't worried. This house had weathered many storms, and would stand a few more.

Danny Messer turned from the window when Sarah Monroe entered the kitchen. She carried a basket full of clothes, fresh from the dryer. She dumped them out on the large kitchen table, and proceeded to sort and fold them. Danny walked over, put his cup of coffee on the table, and began to help his mother in law fold the laundry.

"Daniel Messer, what do you think you're doing?"

"I know you're not a trained CSI Ma, but I think it's obvious, I'm helping you with the chores."

"Cute… Daniel, very cute, but you don't have to help, I can manage."

She regarded the handsome blond blue eyed man standing near her, with real pride in her eyes. She'd been wary of him in the beginning; she hadn't trusted the "city boy" her daughter had fallen for. Then, five years ago, during her little girl's worst moment, he shown up unannounced and leant Lindsay the quiet support she'd needed. This had impressed Sarah, and she'd come to care for him as her own son, during the week he'd stayed with them after the trial.

Then six months later, they'd married, and the night before the wedding he'd asked her, and Joe if he might call them mom and dad. Sarah had cried, because her own son, Robert had been killed in a hunting accident six years before, and she had missed the word mother from a son's lips.

"What ya thinkin about ma?"

"I was thinking about how much I distrusted you when Lindsay first started to talk about you. She told me how you saddled her with that terrible nickname, and I thought, what a jackass. "

He blushed, which made her laugh heartily. He picked up a dish towel, and folded it while he thought about a response to that comment.

"I didn't want to like her, so I thought calling her Montana would keep her at arms length. It didn't work though, she kinda stole my heart, and the next thing I know, I'm chasing her halfway across the country."

"What ever you did, it worked, my little girl has never been so happy." She finished folding the last of her husband's wife beaters, and placed it in the basket. She grabbed his coffee, and warmed it from the pot in the maker, and handed it back to him.

"That's all I ever wanted, to see a smile on her face everyday."

"Daddy," a little girl's voice rang through the room, interrupting their conversation. A little girl with her mothers brown hair, and her father's blue eyes, ran into the room, and jumped into his lap.

"Hello, my little princess, did you have fun in da snow?"

"Yeah, but it was cold, and mommy said we had to come inside."

"She did," he asked, and the little girl nodded solemnly at him. He nearly laughed, but bit it back when Lindsay came into the room. Her face was pink from the wind, and she was shaking out her hair that had been pushed up under a knitted cap.

She was more beautiful then the day he'd married her, and she'd given him a beautiful little girl they'd named Aiden Sarah Messer.

"Well, your mother is right; it is cold and will soon be dark. Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you go wash you hands, sweetie."

"Ok Grammy," she said, grinning up at her namesake. She climbed down from Danny's lap, and skipped out of the kitchen.

"My lap's empty, why don't you fill it Montana," Danny asked, with a cheeky grin.

"In your dreams Messer, besides I need to get out of this snowsuit, and help mom with dinner."

"Okay… but it's your loss baby."

She rolled her eyes, and left the kitchen to change for dinner, and to make sure that her 4 year old wasn't making a mess in the bathroom.

The dinner was wonderful as always, a hearty beef stew and homemade bread. The best part for Danny was the chocolate layer cake for desert. They helped Lindsay's mom clear up and do the dishes. By the time they finished, it was time for Aiden to go to bed. She insisted that Grandpa Joe read her a story. Since the tiny girl had him firmly wrapped around her finger, he didn't refuse, much to Lindsay and Sarah's amusement.

The Monroe's and the Messers stayed up late talking about their planes for Christmas. It was just a week away, and the Messers would be staying through the holidays in Montana, with Mac's blessing as they hadn't had a proper vacation in years. As they began to talk about going to bed, the storm broke and the snow fell in quantities Danny had never seen before. They watched out the window as the wind pushed it in all directions, and Joe said they'd be snowed in by morning. Danny didn't like the sound of that, but Lindsay said they'd be fine. They had all the provisions they needed, and a generator if the power failed.

They said their good nights to her parents and after checking in on their daughter, they retreated to her old bedroom. The nightly rituals of teeth brushing, and face washing accomplished they went to bed. Danny was just switching off the light when Lindsay said.

"Danny, I was going to save this for Christmas, but I can't wait." He turned the light back on and turned over to look at her smiling face.

"What's the big surprise Montana?"

"I'm going to have another baby!"

She searched his face for signs he was upset. He smiled broadly, and something went loose inside her. They hadn't planned on another child for at least another year, but he didn't care.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah, I took three tests this morning, and they were all positive."

He kissed her hard, and showed her how happy he was by re enacting the conception. Afterwards she lay in his arms, listening to the storm howl around the eaves of the house. He said nothing just stroked a hand over her still flat belly.

"I love you Lindsay,"

"I love you too, Danny."

He couldn't believe how much he changed from the man who'd once said years ago. "I don't cuddle." He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't learned the value of holding the woman you love in your arms, and breathing in her scent. Now his child was growing inside of her, and he couldn't imagine ever going back to that man. He pitied that man, for this was life, this was home and he wouldn't go back to those days for anything, not when he had all that a man could treasure right in his arms.


End file.
